Attack On Titan: Aftermath (OC's Needed!)
by EpicInkwell
Summary: 100 Years after Eren Jaeger, known to be the last Titan Shifter was killed, Wall Maria is once again destroyed by an unknown force, leaving humanity in awe that any Titan could break the wall again. Five years after that, a young girl in the Survey Corps, Marietta is now ready for her first expedition outside of Wall Rose into Titan territory to look find out how Wall Maria fell.


**If you have any questions regarding the application, feel free to ask.**

**Rules**

**1: Be Creative: **I don't want a bland character, or a ridiculously overpowered one.

**2: Don't Hold Back: **This story takes place 100 years after season 1 is over, so don't feel constrained by the storyline of the anime or manga. Also, you can create up to 3 characters.

**3: Be Original: **It is okay to make a descendent of a previous main character, but don't make yourself identical to that character.

**OC Application**

**Name/Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Race: (Human, Titan Shifter)**

**Ethnicity:**

**Nationality:**

**Sexual Preference: (Gay, Straight, Bisexual)**

**Family: (Names and Alive/Dead)**

**District:**

**Military Tier: **

**Love Interest: (I won't guarantee any relationships between OC's, but if the two original people who filled out applications are asking, I'm fine with that.)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Appearance (Human Form)**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Hairstyle:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance (Titan Form)**

**Type: (Armored, Colossal, etc.)**

**Meter Class:**

**Hairstyle:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Abilities: (Harden Skin, Coordinated, Call for Titans)**

**Statistics**** (1-10 scale. Humans get 45 points and Titan Shifters get 50)**

**Power:**

**3DMG:**

**Intelligence:**

**Strategy:**

**Teamwork:**

**Agility:**

**Battle Skill: **

**Kills**

**Solo:**

**Team:**

**Summary**** (Tell me about the character's background.)**

_**Below is an example so you can have an idea of what your finished product should look like.**_

**OC Application**

**Name/Nickname: **Marietta Salvatrix/ Mari

**Age: **14

**Gender: **Female

**Race: **Human

**Ethnicity: **Caucasian

**Nationality: **Italian

**Sexual Preference: **Bisexual

**Family: **Mother: Lauretta Salvatrix (Dead), Father: Leone Salvatrix (Alive), Brother: Marcellino Salvatrix (Dead).

**District: **Shiganshina

**Military Tier: **Survey Corps

**Love Interest: **Looking for someone that can hold their own against odds that she has gone against before.

**Likes: **"Punishing" Titans, using the 3D Maneuver Gear, offensive battles.

**Dislikes: **Waiting, Watching out for others, defensive battles.

**Appearance (Human Form)**

**Height: **5'3"

**Weight: **115 lbs.

**Hairstyle: **Long Ponytail

**Hair Color: **Dark Brown

**Eye Color: **Deep Green

**Skin Tone: **Slightly tanned

**Personality: **Mari has always been lonely since her Brother and Mother had died, and vowed to take the fight back to the Titans, she is quiet and rude when she does speak. She has her arms crossed most of the time and seems annoyed by almost everything, she has helped people she liked with training, but told them to never tell a soul. Mari has a hatred for even trying to help people or gain any kind of bond with someone because she fears she will lose them too.

**Appearance (Titan Form)**

**Type: N/A**

**Meter Class: N/A**

**Hairstyle: N/A**

**Hair Color: N/A**

**Eye Color: N/A**

**Abilities: N/A**

**Statistics**** (1-10 scale. Humans get 50 points and Titan Shifters get 55)**

**Power: 8**

**3DMG: 10**

**Intelligence: 5**

**Strategy: 8**

**Teamwork: 0**

**Agility: 10**

**Battle Skill: 9**

**Kills**

**Solo: **32

**Team: **8

**Summary**After almost her entire family was killed during a small Titan breach, she grew a burning hatred for their kind at a very young age. Just before her family was killed, she was trying to help another woman and her child out of a crumpled house that had fallen on them when an Aberrant tore through town. When she had helped the woman, she ran to aid in her own family's escape, but watched his mother and brother die at the hands of one Titan. She resented her father from that day and constantly went against his word, she blamed him for their deaths and told him that he was a coward for running away when he was needed. Mari was accepted into military training at the age of only 10, she excelled at the 3DMG since the day she began to use it in training, over time she perfected the angles she used and mastered the gear altogether. Graduating 3rd in her class, she quickly joined the Survey Corps.


End file.
